


Cause and Effect

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Cause and Effect

**Title:** Cause and Effect  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Bladdered (i.e. 'drunk' for us Yanks)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, Mpreg.  
 **A/N:** Hermione disapproves, but Ron is used to that.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Cause and Effect

~

“After-dinner drink?” Charlie offered.

Harry shook his head. “Not for me, mate,” he said, patting his belly. “Our mediwitch says it’s not safe for the baby.”

“I’ll have one, though,” Ron said, holding his goblet up. He winced at Hermione’s disapproving look. “What?”

She sat down next to Charlie. “Don’t you think you should abstain in solidarity?” she asked. “It must be hard for Harry to see you drinking alcohol and being unable to join you.”

Ron shrugged. “Why? It’s not as if I’m gonna get bladdered. Plus,” he sniggered, “how d’you think we got pregnant in the first place?”

~  



End file.
